


Reading In Bed

by Silent_So_Long



Series: otpprompts [44]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M, Reading, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, Paul and reading in bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following sweet prompt left upon tumblr’s otpprompts: [Person A is in bed reading a book. Person B enters and climbs into bed with them. Without looking up person A raises their arm so that person B can crawl under and snuggle up with them. Person B falls asleep.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/121013041235/person-a-is-in-bed-reading-a-book-person-b-enters)

Richard yawned into the ticking silence of the bedroom and settled a little further beneath the bed-covers; he felt comfortable, body relaxed against the sheet-covered mattress beneath him and the covers that were piled across his lap were warm enough to fend off the chill of the evening air. He yawned again, hand rising to scrub fingers against his tired eyes; they felt scratchy and sore from tiredness, yet he wasn’t quite ready to go to sleep yet. He still wanted to finish another few pages of his book before he turned the lights out for the night.

He slowly read another page, turned it and continued to read, before he looked up when the door to the bedroom finally swung open to admit the pyjama-clad form of Paul. Paul looked as tired as Richard felt right then, eyelids drooping dangerously low over weary eyes. Paul still managed a smile when he saw that Richard’s gaze was upon him; Richard returned the smile before he turned his attentions back to his book. He heard the other man’s swift footfalls coming closer, before he lifted one arm up as Paul started to slide beneath the covers. Paul’s chuckle was sudden and gruff, yet the other man still settled up against him, body warm and pleasantly, familiarly heavy against Richard's side. Paul helped to settle the covers over them both again, as Richard slowly stroked tickling fingers against the other man’s arm, and turned a kiss upon the top of Paul’s head. 

“What are you reading?” Paul murmured sleepily against Richard’s t shirt covered chest. 

“Pratchett’s Carpe Jugulum,” Richard said, as he turned the book’s front cover so that Paul could see it. 

“Hmm? Good, is it?” Paul asked, with a gusting yawn that riffled some of the book’s pages. 

“Yeah; it’s quite funny; it‘s about the vampires on Discworld,” Richard said, with a smile, as he turned his gaze down upon the book again. “You can borrow it, once I’ve finished with it.”

He knew how much Paul loved reading, more so than Richard himself did.

“Thanks,” Paul said, sleepily against Richard’s shoulder. “I'd like that.” 

Paul didn’t speak again; instead, he moved one hand up to rest upon Richard’s chest, fingers splayed in warm lines there. His breathing was slow and even and when Richard glanced down at him, Paul’s eyes were closed, lips parted and slightly dry from earlier kisses exchanged. Paul’s mouth curled in a sudden smile, as though he was all too aware of Richard’s scrutiny, yet he did not open his eyes. Instead, he continued lying heavily against Richard’s body, eyes firmly closed. Richard smiled, more to himself than at Paul before he turned, once again, to his open book. 

Richard glanced down at Paul when it became obvious that the other man had fallen asleep, breathing deep and even, fingers clutched tightly into the front of Richard’s t shirt. Richard huffed out a small laugh at that; Paul looked blissfully unaware of anything, so deeply asleep was he. Richard couldn’t help but notice the way that Paul’s mouth curved into a slight smile, even in sleep. It was as if Paul sensed Richard’s scrutiny, for he snuggled a little closer to Richard, head finding a more comfortable position against Richard's shoulder. Richard swept his fingers across Paul’s upper arm tenderly, and despite his tiredness, he decided to continue reading; he did not have the heart to disturb Paul whilst the other man was peacefully sleeping.

Eventually, Richard’s eyes refused to stay open for long enough and his mind constantly wandered from the page; he felt a sudden inexplicable stab of guilt at the thought of having to disturb Paul, so that they both could settle beneath the covers for the night. He reached out, tickled Paul beneath the chin with his free hand, after first placing his bookmark carefully into his book to preserve his place. Paul smacked his lips together and slept on; Richard sighed in tired frustration before he shook Paul’s shoulder, and shook it again when the other man refused to rouse.

‘Wake up, damn you,” Richard said, a sudden laugh displacing the tired irritation behind his words.

“Go ‘way. Sleeping,” Paul mumbled incoherently.

“And I'd like to sleep as well, now, if you wouldn’t mind,” Richard said, as he shook Paul’s shoulder again. “I need you to move.”

“No fun, Reesh,” Paul mumbled, before he did indeed roll away from Richard. 

Richard shook his head and set his book on the bedside cabinet, before he snapped the light off. The bedroom was cloaked in sudden darkness and Richard wriggled beneath the covers pleasurably, toes flexing as he strove to find the perfect position. Paul made a few tired grumbles over being nudged and knocked; Richard apologised for the disturbance. He finally found a more comfortable position, before he felt the bed shifting slightly beneath Paul’s slight movements, bed-frame creaking beneath the sudden transference of weight. Paul’s arm slid over Richard’s waist, warm and pleasantly heavy against his hip. Paul’s mouth was a fumbled warm line in the darkness, as the other man pecked a kiss against Richard’s mouth.

“G’night, Reesh,” Paul mumbled against him.

“Good night yourself, Paul,” Richard replied, and he couldn’t help but feel his mouth curve into a sudden grin at that. 

:;:

Richard was awoken by the bed dipping beneath Paul's weight again; he cracked one eye open to see that the other man was sliding beneath the covers again. Richard mumbled out something that was almost a question, yet was too muffled, too mumbled to be anything more than a mass of jumbled syllables. 

“I went for a pee,” Paul replied, in sudden amusement. “Go back to sleep.” 

“Huh,” Richard sad, before he did just that.

The next time that Richard awoke, Paul was reading; the other man’s back was propped against the bed’s headboard, broad hands propping open the pages of a paperback book. Paul was too engrossed in whatever he was reading to notice that Richard was watching him; his face was adorably slack in his concentration and his lips were parted, which revealed the tip of a pink tongue whenever Paul licked his lips to moisten them. Richard smiled at that, and had the sudden need to feel that tongue upon him, to feel it slide effortlessly into his mouth or lick stripes upon his cock. He shifted against the sudden surge of arousal that spiralled down to his cock, so that it began to press against the front of his boxers; his sudden, awkward movement attracted Paul's attention.

“Cramp, Reesh?” Paul asked, with one arched eyebrow and the faint beginnings of a smile.

“Of a sort,” Richard mumbled back, as he shifted a little closer to press his partial erection against Paul’s thigh.

Paul’s eyebrow rose higher still yet his mouth curved still further into an interested smile at that. 

“Who’s an eager beaver this morning, hmm?” he asked, as he slipped his bookmark into his book. 

“You shouldn’t be so damned sexy in the mornings, Paulchen,” Richard said, as his face suddenly split into a yawn.

“Only in the mornings? Surely you aim to wound me,” Paul teased as he slapped his book upon the side of his bedside cabinet. 

“You know what I mean,” Richard said, as he slid one hand up and down Paul’s chest. “You know you drive me fucking crazy at the best of times.”

“That's better,” Paul said, as he turned a sudden grin upon Richard. “How about I try driving you crazy right now, huh?’ 

“Wouldn’t say no,” Richard said, with a shrug that was supposed to be nonchalant but was, instead, choppy and too eager.

Paul caught the eagerness of the gesture anyway and laughed, as he settled beneath the covers with Richard. Richard settled closer, and closed his mouth eagerly over Paul’s; he could feel the soft lines of Paul's mouth returning each and every single kiss that Richard gave him, hands heavy against Richard's body as Paul explored him. Richard raised one hand, and started to run caresses over Paul’s chest and sides, before his fingers dipped lower and cupped Paul’s erection that was only just starting to form beneath the cover of the other man’s pyjamas. Richard caught Paul’s resultant groan in his mouth and swallowed it; he licked his way into the other man’s mouth before he played with Paul’s tongue slowly. He manouvred Paul onto his back, hands pinning Paul’s wrists by his side before he leant away to stare down at the other man laying beneath him. Paul grinned up at him, one eyebrow raised. 

“I thought I was supposed to be driving you crazy, Reesh,” Paul reminded him.

“You’re taking too long, damn you,” Richard said, with a sudden, yet affectionate, laugh. 

Paul huffed before he finagled one of his hands easily away from Richard's grip and tapped at Richard’s side. 

“Let me get the lube,” he said.

Richard eased away and settled onto his back as Paul left the room momentarily; he soon returned to Richard's side in bed before he wriggled beneath the covers again. Richard leant in, and pressed kisses against Paul’s mouth; he smiled when he felt Paul open his mouth beneath Richard’s exploratory tongue. They continued to kiss, before Paul finally eased away with a grin in his eyes and resting upon his mouth. 

Richard positioned a pillow upon the bed, before he laid atop it, hips resting across the soft pad of it; he could feel his body weight squashing it to the mattress and the cotton pillowcase felt almost too rough against his hardening erection. He felt the bed dip and move behind him as Paul settled himself between Richard’s spread legs; Richard cast a glance over one shoulder and watched awkwardly, as Paul’s now slick fingers dipped and arced through the air before he began to breach Richard. Paul pressed a quick kiss between Richard’s shoulder-blades when Richard whimpered a little at first intrusion. Paul waited before he saw Richard’s swift nod, before he continued, adding another finger when he was certain that Richard was ready for it.

Richard was groaning loudly by the time that Paul finally drew away, each groan falling hard on the heels of another, pleasure vibrating in his chest. He waited impatiently until Paul returned, cock soon replacing fingers, Paul's hands firm and steadying against his hips. Richard cried out when the other man fully sheathed himself inside him, waiting, waiting, waiting, until Richard pushed back impatiently into the other man’s body, wanting more, wanting Paul, wanting everything that Paul could give. Richard heard Paul’s quiet, breathless laughter then before the other man drew away, to thrust back swiftly into Richard again; the groan that fell from Richard’s lips then was loud, deep, drawn out and pleasured. Paul continued thrusting into his lover, slowly, then harder, faster, deeper, when Richard rocked back into him with insistent complaints and encouraging noises. 

Richard angled one hand awkwardly beneath his body, before he began touching himself, hand moving in time with every thrust of Paul’s; he heard the slight catch in Paul’s breathing that always came before release, mere seconds before the other man did come, Richard‘s name heavy on the other man’s breath and lips. Paul continued to thrust into him, riding the erratic waves of his climax before Richard came himself, spilling out across his palm and the pillow scrunched beneath him with a sigh and a sated groan of completion. He rode the last of his climax out choppily before Paul drew away to lay beside the other man, body lax and uncoordinated, eyes still closed yet a smile still graced his lips.

Richard reached out to rest his hand rested upon Paul’s stomach suddenly, fingers splayed against sweaty, sticky skin but unmoving; Richard watched lazily as Paul opened his eyes and stared at him, eyes heavy-lidded, yet warm and sated. Paul’s grin widened, and Richard returned it easily, but neither man spoke. Instead, they remained content to stare at one another and exchange smiles, as the sun crept across the ceiling to brighten the room in early morning light.


End file.
